


Evening Lights

by Holyangelheart



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Camping, Fluff, Keith Helps Shiro To Fish, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Protective Keith (Voltron), almost skinny dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 05:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12005856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holyangelheart/pseuds/Holyangelheart
Summary: For one night, four camp counselors and three teens go on a camping trip to the local forest. It's mostly calm with some teasing from Allura and Pidge, but when no one else is around, Shiro and Keith go on a little adventure of their own. Their relationship would never be the same after that.





	Evening Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was built around the prompt of fireflies by a friend as a warm up fic to get back into the Sheith game. I was supposed to write 800 words minimum but this is at 3,000 so although it's just to practice, I hope it's enjoyable! Thank you for reading and I apologize for any mistakes!

“Are we there yet?” Lance asked for the hundredth time.

From the driver's seat, Coran smiled as he looked into the rear view mirror, “Almost, were only a few clicks away from the campsite now!”

Beside him, Shiro rolled his eyes, looking at the right side view mirror to see the silver car following closely behind them.

“So, Pidge, what are you looking forward to for the next few hours?” Hunk asked, “I'm excited to show off my S'mores skills.”

Pidge grumbled loudly from between Hunk and Lance, “I only agreed to camp because we would be in a cabin where I can hack into the Wi-Fi, not living in the woods while all the other kids go home. Whose idea was it anyway to go on this trip?”

“Yeah, I bet it was yours, Shiro,” Lance accuses with a groan.

“Actually,” Shiro smiles as he looks into the side mirror again, “It was all Keith’s idea.”

Behind them, Keith drove with Allura in the passenger’s seat. The two camp counselors were in charge of all of the equipment and baggage while Coran, the owner of the camp, and counselor Shiro were with the three teens.

It wasn’t clear what the two were talking about, but Shiro’s eyes met with Allura’s and he could have sworn he saw a playful smirk on her lips before she laughed at something Keith must have said.

“Excuse me, Shiro?” Hunk called out to him.

“Yes, Hunk…?”

“I asked if you could turn the volume up because we can’t hear Pidge’s music.”

Shiro looked at the radio, a mix of electronic beats playing with random sound effects and voices played softly and he turned the dial louder as a similar song started to play.

“Thank you, Shiro!” Hunk grinned and started to bob his head to the music. Although the beats and tunes sounded random, everyone in the car found themselves swaying to the music.

He turned around and smiled at him, but stopped when Pidge caught his eye. She had a playful smirk, identical to Allura’s only a minute ago and he squinted at her, “What?”

The top corners of her lips curled as her eyes sparkled with mirth, “You certainly look out the window a lot, Shiro. I can’t help but wonder what you keep staring at. Maaaybe it’s—,”

Shiro glared at her and both Hunk and Lance watched their odd exchange with raised brows. “Wow I wonder what Matt is doing right now; I should probably give my besssst buddy a call—,”

“—No! I mean, uh, it wouldn’t be good to bother him right now when he’s at school or whatever,” Pidge finally leaned back; crossing her arms over her blue denim overalls in defeat.

“Aw, if you say so,” Shiro turned back around and smirked with victory. It was Matt’s idea to send her to their camp with her two best friends and her brother could easily add some other torture later in the year if he so wished.”

“Cheater,” Pidge said with her tongue in her cheek.

Blissfully unaware of this encounter, Keith and Allura shot 21 questions at each other to make the ride go by faster. Allura was relentless in wanting to know everything about him ever since she hired him to become a counselor under Coran’s permission. By then she already knew every name of his friends growing up, the schools he went to, and could probably figure out the first question hinting the answer to his email password. Hell with her investigative skills she probably already knew the password and at that point he wouldn’t even mind and just praise her in all of her glory.

“So, Keith, is there anyone you got your eye on lately?” Allura asked after staring intently at Coran and the others with a playful smirk. This wasn’t good.

Keith practically choked on his spit, “What do you mean?”

“To put it bluntly, I noticed you’ve been staring at Shiro ever since you joined us here at Altea and I want you to know that I have your full support.”

Keith nearly stopped the car when he heard Shiro’s name and wanted to hide in a hole somewhere but that would mean jumping out of the car and rolling into the middle of the road. Instead, he calmly took a breath and shook his head. “I have no feelings for him except for admiration, Allura. Shiro truly has a passion for his work and has helped me a lot over the last few months so I’m just really grateful to have such an experienced mentor here.”

“Hmm,” Allura raised a brow.

“You and Coran too of course,” Keith glanced at her, “That’s 21 questions, so it’s my turn now, right?”

Allura smiled, “Ask away.”

 

Before long, the two cars finally pulled into a lane that led to a dead end where everyone got out of the cars to unload. As Keith pulled out the equipment from the trunk, he was surprised as a hand reached for it too. He looked up only to find Shiro’s face only a few inches away from his own. He smiled at him and they both carried it out of the trunk and set it on the ground. “You know you don’t have to help me unload, right?”

“Yeah I know, but it’d be a lot faster if two people do it,” Shiro said easily.

“There already are two people on the job, Allura is with me,” Keith laughed, amused.

Shiro motioned behind Keith, “Where?”

Keith didn’t need to turn around to make sure; pushing her duties onto him and Shiro was common ever since he joined the squad. He pushed his hair back and smiled weakly, “Thanks for your help, Shiro.”

“It’s my pleasure, Keith.”

In no time, the two finished unloading while Coran and Allura set up camp deeper into the forest. They taught the kids how to set up proper tents and how to build a fire with things from the ground and soon everyone was relaxing beneath the hoods of the trees.

Their first meal however, was going to be a group activity to ensure enough food for everyone from a shallow creek upstream. The walk wasn’t far as the sunlight through the foliage lit their path, providing a safe trip to their main food source for their dinner and breakfast as the group would return to camp before lunch the next day.

“So are we going to make spears from branches and impale the fish?!” Lance asked, his eyes lighting up.

“We…brought fishing poles,” Keith replied with the poles in his hands, “But you’re free to try if you want.”

He deflated, “Oh, nah I’m good.”

Pidge laughs, already sitting on a large stone on higher ground. “I would love to see that. Lance spearing.”

Hunk hummed happily, already sitting with a pole in his hands, patiently waiting for a fish to bite, “It’s okay if he fails, he can have some of mine.”

Lance huffed, “You say that but I don’t see you reeling anything in—,”

Just like that, Hunk started to reel a fish in and it was definitely large enough to feed two people and he placed it into the cooler that Shiro placed beside him.

“…Never mind,” Lance sighed and got to work.

Everyone had a pole in their hands, some successful with their catch while others were struggling. Surprisingly, the one having the most difficulty was Shiro of all people. His timing was just never right so after his third catch, Keith decided to give him some pointers.

“Here,” Keith slid to Shiro’s left side, cupping his hands gently, “You’re jerking it too fast and need to be more patient.”

He was so focused that he didn’t feel Shiro’s hands trembling under his own and they waited with bated breath. Finally, a fish took the bait and struggled to swim away with Keith expertly reeling it in. He was careful to not tug too much or else the line would snap and at the perfect moment, Shiro reeled in the fish furiously and didn’t stop until it dangled in front of his face.

“Keith, look! I caught my first fish!” He slid his arm around Keith’s waist and gave him a squeeze.

His smile was so dazzling that Keith was blinded for a minute, or two, or three. He finally slid his arm around Shiro’s waist and gently squeezed him back. “I’m proud of you, Shiro.”

The two grinned at each other, the fish wiggling frantically as it tried to get back into the water. It almost slapping Shiro in the face broke Keith out of the spell and he unhooked the sucker and packed it into Shiro’s cooler. He smiled, “Ready to catch some more?”

“You bet,” Shiro smiled back.

\---

After everyone headed back, they grilled the fish over the fire and thankfully Hunk brought seasonings with him so the fishes weren’t bland at all. He even showed them how to make a great S’more, preferring to char his marshmallow so it’s extra gooey within. Everyone makes it their own way, but Hunk is pleased they at least tried it his way.

Soon after dessert, it was time for bed. The teens all slept in the same tent, the biggest one of all and there were two left with room enough for two each. Before they could junk and a po for it, both Allura and Coran agreed to reside in the same tent since it was normal for them. Keith tried to push against their decision but they already disappeared.

“Sorry for getting you stuck with me, Shiro,” Keith groaned, cursing Allura under his breath. “She keeps pushing us together and doesn’t take your feelings into account.”

Shiro shook his head, resting a hand on Keith’s shoulder, “You’re the only person I would think of being stuck with, Keith. Oh, right, there’s actually a place close to the creek that I wanted to show you. Do you mind spending some alone time with me?”

Keith blinked and threw on his backpack with the thick red flashlight in his hand, “I would love to.”

Alone, the two headed farther north, following the creek closely as the moon reflected off of the water’s surface. Both of them were out of breath by the time they found a waterfall that fell into a small pool. The moon floated above the cliffs and Keith stared in awe.

Without a second thought, Shiro started stripping, dropping his flashlight and taking his jacket off first. He chuckled when Keith jumped as he took his shirt off next, revealing his slightly scarred body. “Doesn’t this view want to make you jump in?” He asked.

“Isn’t it freezing cold…?” Keith asked as a pair of black cotton boxers was the only thing in his way of seeing Shiro in all of his glory. He gulped and tried to raise his gaze, but Shiro’s stare was so intense that his abs was the least awkward place for him to look. “Autumn is only a week away.”

Shiro walked into the cool water, his boxers immediately soaked. He held his hand out for Keith to take, “It’s the perfect time before its cold enough to snow.”

“Still...”

“Do you trust me?” Shiro asked; his expression unreadable in the shadows.

“Stupidly so,” Keith grunted and quickly stripped to reveal silky red boxers, leaving his clothes on top of his backpack and cursed as he entered the bitter water. “Happy?”

With a splash towards Keith, Shiro grinned, “Ecstatic.”

Keith splashed back and soon the two were in a splashing war, already used to the temperature of the water and not afraid to get their revenge. Within seconds the two were completely soaked.

“How did you find this place anyways?” Keith finally asked as the two were now completely enveloped in moonlight.

Shiro looked thoughtful, “I was on my own last year since I wanted to scout out the area for potential camping spots and came across this beauty here. So…you’re the first person I’ve brought here.”

“Well,” Keith smirked, “Guess I’m one lucky guy.”

“That you are,” Shiro’s eyes seemed to twinkle as the moon’s rays washed over them and widened as Keith placed his lips on his own.

Keith pulled back a second later, “Oh shit, I’m sorry, Shiro I didn’t mean to—,”

Shiro shook his head and wrapped his fingers behind Keith’s neck, pulling him in for a deep kiss that left them breaking for air. They trembled now, but not from the chilly breeze.

Upon realizing what he did, Shiro is the first to leave the pool, stripping his boxers off as he practically mooned Keith before slipping into his pants. He grabs his jacket, shirt, and flashlight before Keith even leaves the water; forcing Keith to hurriedly put his clothes on and rush after him with the flashlight illuminating his path.

As Keith searched for Shiro, he quickly realized they were heading south east based on the stars. He could easily find his way back to the campsite to regroup, but that would mean leaving Shiro on his own. Even if Shiro knew the forest the best, it wasn’t a risk he was willing to take. He started to shout for him, not caring if an animal or monster were to scare him from behind. “Shiro! Shiro where are you!?”

“…Keith!” Shiro’s voice carried through the wind and Keith followed the sound of his name on the lips that had just kissed his. He wanted to do it again.

Finally, Keith saw Shiro’s white puff of hair, a stark contrast to the dark woods around them. “Shiro!”

The two embraced as they were reunited and Keith stepped back, pinching Shiro’s cheeks hard.

“Ow ow ow ‘kay I’m sorry, Keef,” Shiro stuttered before Keith finally releases him.

Still, Keith was absolutely livid and wasn’t about to let him off easy. “You idiot, I can’t believe you would just abandon me like that! What if you got hurt or something?”

“I’m perfectly capable of handling anything dangerous, Keith,” Shiro’s eyes widened; it was the first time Keith ever yelled at him.

He poked Shiro’s chest, “So? Do you think that would make me worry any less? If something happened to you when I wasn’t around I-I don’t know what I would do.”

Shiro’s eyes softened, a small smile playing at his lips, “What would you do if an animal attacked me?”

“I would give it back to them tenfold,” He stated.

“And if I got lost?” Shiro asked, leaning a bit closer to Keith. “What would you do then?”

Keith crossed his arms, ‘Then I would search for you no matter how long it takes.”

“That’s fair, but what if I fell down and sprained my ankle?” Shiro’s smile was so bright, as if he never lived before tonight. “Would you try to carry me to safety?”

“Try?” Keith scoffed and placed one hand around Shiro’s waist and the other under Shiro’s knees and lifted him off the ground effortlessly. “I’ll carry you back right now if I have to, injury or not.”

Shiro was so surprised that his arms slid around Keith’s neck, dropping his flashlight onto the ground and everything went dark.

Despite how much fun Shiro was having, Keith had to set him down and tried to fix the black flashlight, but nothing worked and now they only had the red one to light their trail back to the others.

“I’m sorry…” Shiro said with his eyes down casted as he closely followed behind Keith south.

“It’s not entirely your fault…I got carried away too,” Keith reached back and grasped Shiro’s hand and gave him a gentle squeeze. “I will get you back to safety.”

“I’m more worried about you than me you know—,” He was so focused that he didn’t notice Keith stop and ended up bumping into his back.

Keith looked out into the distance, spotting slow flickering lights deeper in the forest. “Shiro, are those—,”

“—Fireflies.”

“—Lightning bugs.”

The two stopped, the red flashlight illuminating the floor of the woods as Keith’s arm fell to his side. Shiro coughed and gestured to the dancing insects. “Do you want to go and see?”

“Yeah,” Keith grinned and adjusted his mental map of where to go, “Well, only if you’re up to it, Shiro.”

Shiro walked ahead with a smile, “I’m always up for it with you by my side.”

“You say that but you’re the one who wandered off in the first place,” Keith retorted, ignoring the fluttering of his heart at the impromptu comment. “I can carry you again if you want.”

Shiro’s laughter shook his shoulders, fully knowing that Keith was completely serious. He stopped when Keith stood beside him, both his eyes and mouth wide. Shiro looked ahead of them and he followed suit.

Before they knew it, the glowing insects surrounded them, lighting the evening sky. The green lights seemed to twinkle like stars as the bugs were constantly moving, lighting up like the pulse of a heartbeat.

“Keith…” Shiro gripped his hand and smiled, tugging on his hand to pull him in for a soft kiss. Their foreheads touched as they gazed at each other’s lips, Keith closing his eyes before leaning in for another one. They kissed again and again, their hands eventually roaming all over the other’s body, hungry for the touch they’ve desired for what seemed like forever.

“Shiro…” Keith finally broke away, much to Shiro’s dismay. “After we get back, um…would you like to go on a date with me?”

Shiro grinned and brought both of Keith’s hands to his lips, “I never thought you’d ask.”

Keith smiled and as they walked back, he nudged Shiro’s shoulder, “So, fireflies, huh? Personally I prefer lightning bugs since it sounds cool.”

“Hm, I don’t know, I guess when I think of fire I think of you,” Shiro replied, the image of Keith in his red boxers filling his thoughts.

“You thought of my boxers didn’t you?”

“Yup.”

 

\---

When the two finally got back to camp, it was only a few hours before sunrise, but both Allura and Coran were wide awake already. They heard them enter their tent and high fived, both planning on getting the details later.

Sadly, the two’s date was postponed since Keith caught a cold from wearing his wet boxers all night long. Luckily, Shiro was with him through his recovery and made every moment together count.

 

 


End file.
